


Protect them

by Akifall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End game!</p><p>Cersei confronts Jaime in the Red Keep<br/>The Prophecy is fulfilled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

They exchanged their vows in a rundown tavern. Brienne stood at the front wearing a simple white robe while Jaime had draped a red cape around her neck.

Bronn and Podrick stood as witnesses, Bronn blowing his cheeks up as the two in front exchanged a kiss and Podrick smiled gently as Brienne’s cheeks turned red when his golden hand cradled her cheek awkwardly.

“By the seven, I declare these two married.”

-

_**Valonqar** _

_**Little brother** _

Cersei threw her goblet at the wall, her face red with rage.

“You did what?!” She hissed venomously, prowling around her twin.

“I married her.” Jaime declared.

Cersei let out a grunt and stopped moving, staring at her brother with disgust.

“I would have let you marry any whore you wanted if only to stab their pretty faces out while I fucked you.” She spat.

Springing ahead, she grasped hold of her brother’s arm and pulled him towards her.

“Have you fucked her? “ She asked. Jaime stared down at his sister, her face twisted with disgust, eyes black with hate.

“No.” He said simply, brushing her off.

“Lier.” She spat. Jaime raised his hand against her cheek.

“I haven’t fucked anyone but you.” He answered; his eyes chased her as he pulled her towards him until they were a breath apart.

“I made love to her.” He whispered.

And at that point the doors widened and Brienne, Bronn and Podrick stood in the blaring light, having finally brought down the Mountain. Brienne face covered in blood, her sword glistening gold and silver; clad in the armor he had given her so many years ago now. Jaime stared at her, his eyes speaking of the love he held for her as he took his step towards her. His final step from his sister and out from the darkness she cast upon him. And for a moment, just one moment where the sword caught a sparkle from the light and reflected it in Brienne’s eyes. Jaime saw that Brienne was more beautiful than Cersei in every way.

**_Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear._ **

Jaime let out a surprised grunt as Cersei pierced him from behind; the sword poking from his stomach as Brienne let out a cry. Cersei felt tears well up in her eyes as she pulled back the sword. Jaime felt the blood trickle from his lips as he took another step forward and Cersei again pierced him. He reached out for Brienne with his golden hand, taking a smaller step towards her as the dull blade fell from his stomach again. Blood rained around him and he shuddered on the spot before raising his head and smiling proudly at his wife.

‘I’m sorry’

And the next stab pierced his heart and he was no more.

His body slumped forward and crumbled to the floor. The blood circled his head like a mane and his eyes remained open, ever-seeing in death where in life he had been so blind. Cersei fell to her knees, her sanity quickly lost as the last person she loved disappeared forever.

She tucked herself around him pushing into his grasp, and his golden hand locked around her throat. She tried to gasp for air, but every moment the gold began to close around her. Brienne stepped forward and Cersei looked up at her

**_And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you_ **

“Sis..ter.” Cersei choked out- before shuddering, she tried to gasp once more and then, died.

Brienne stared down at her sister's cooling corpse before carefully dislodging the golden hold, and cradling her husband against her. She felt like a failure; she couldn’t even protect the one person she loved. She felt the tears creep into her eyes as Pod laid his hand on her shoulder.                                                        “Lady Brienne.” He spoke softly but her pain was too sharp to be cushioned. She brought her hand to Jaime’s face and wiped the hair from his eyes.                                In death he was even beautiful; his smile frozen in that moment.

“I failed you.” Brienne declared.

“No- you didn’t.” Bronn suddenly spoke, having kept silent.

She glanced back at him lip quivering.

“I couldn’t protect him.” She bit back. Bronn sighed approaching the group before kneeling beside Brienne.

“You ever thought that people like him don’t want protecting? That sometimes a ripple in a clear ocean can cause the biggest waves?” He lifted Jaime’s golden hand and displayed it for Brienne.

“People say that only knights and kings get stories. But here we are. And one day someone is going to talk about how someone who couldn’t protect ended up changing the game because she listened and loved and was herself.” He lifted his face to her and gave her a small encouraging nod.

She had been the water the lion had seen himself in and washed himself with. She had seen him as he wanted; he had drowned himself in her and been born again where she had cleared his taint. As Sansa, Daenerys, Jon Snow and Tyrion stepped into the Red Keep. She closed Jaime’s eyes and kissed his still lips.

‘I’ll protect you’

-

11 years had passed on since Daenerys had taken the throne. Jon Snow and Sansa Stark had returned to Winterfell shortly after, while Tyrion became Hand of the Queen. They had buried Jaime on Tarth, on top of a hill that oversaw the ocean and carried the sun above on the brightest of days.

A stone had been erected for his legacy and would continue to stay there for the rest of time. Tyrion often came with trade goods a couple of times a year and sometimes a Stark would show up on their travels, most notably Arya who soon settled in with her husband and became a ‘dancing instructor’ for the young girls of Tarth.

Bronn had settled down on Tarth remarkably well, he’d even given luting a go before smacking it across some poor guys face and deciding he was better suited as a swordhand.

Pod married someone from the north, who unbeknownst to most had been a wildling before Jon Snow had allowed them land and united them all. She wasn’t particularly pretty but Pod was smitten with her and they both lived happily.

On her 11th nameday, Lady Tarth raced towards her father’s grave and beckoned her mother towards her. They kneeled together and placed a ring of flowers around the stone and stared up at the sun gleaming down on them. Brienne smiled as a gentle breeze tickled her cheek, she closed her eyes and felt the golden sun rinse her in warmth and then a hand came up to touch her cheek. Her child stared back at her with Jaime’s eyes. In that moment, Brienne thought of Jaime and the way he had looked at her at the very end. She embraced her daughter lovingly and they both talked about the past, the present and the future.

Because all three were worth protecting.


End file.
